


Love You Like the Stars Above

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Headcanon, M/M, Men Crying, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have a headcanon about Tony crying during sex, so I wrote a little blurb.





	Love You Like the Stars Above

Steve doesn’t go into his relationship with Tony knowing anything about the brilliant, snarky playboy’s emotional side. Of course, he’s been alive long enough to know that there’s not a person alive who doesn’t have an emotional side, even if they lock themselves in a metal suit half the time and a lab the other half. He just didn’t expect Howard Stark’s son, of all people, to have such a visceral emotional side hidden away. He doesn’t really know how to handle it, honestly. He came out of the ice feeling like his priorities were completely changed - like he would never want a serious relationship after what he missed with Peggy. With Tony, though, all expectations are thrown to the wind.

The first time it happens, Steve is this close to panicking. He’s scared he did something wrong, but he always thought Tony would tell him to stop if he got too rough. The serum made it hard to tell what his limits are compared to a normal person’s. They’re in their bedroom, and Steve is folded over Tony with his face buried in his hair, and he doesn’t think he’s fucking him any rougher than usual. He hears a choked moan from the man below him - hard to mistake for anything other than a moan of pleasure - but then he feels something warm and wet on his neck. He stops abruptly and looks at Tony with wide, scared eyes, and sure enough, he’s got tears running down his cheeks.

“Fuck, Tony,” he says softly, then moves to pull out. Tony stops him - grabs him by the wrist with a grip like a vise - and stares at him, pleading with his eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Tony rocks his hips back on Steve and whimpers. Steve moans, and his hips twitch involuntarily.

“God,” Tony chokes. “Nothin’s wrong, honey. Keep goin’.” The message couldn’t be any clearer, so Steve only furrows his brow and spares Tony one more questioning glance before rocking his hips forward again.

After that first time, they don’t really talk about it. It’s just something that Tony does occasionally. It doesn’t happen every time. Sometimes, though, Steve can feel or see Tony crying when they have sex, and he doesn’t question it anymore. He just keeps going, and Tony always says ‘I love you’ just a bit more intensely after those times. Chalk it up to just another weird fact of their already weird relationship.


End file.
